Ham Ham Love
by agnam-ticcda555
Summary: Boss likes Bijou, Bijou is so confused. Boss gets mad because Bijou says no to his love, so he builts a machine that will make Bijou like him... but Hamtaro comes to the rescue! hamtarobijou fanfic
1. Ham Ham Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

CHAPTER 1- Ham- Ham Meeting

Hamtaro ran as fast as he could. He was late for the very important meeting Boss all of a sudden called up. Hamtaro saw the clubhouse. Outside all he hamsters were waiting. Or he thought. The meeting might have ended or never started.

"Hi, Hamtaro!" said Oxnard.

"Hi, Oxnard, am I late?"

"Late for what?"

"The meeting!"

"What meeting?"

"Didn't Boss say there was a meeting today?"

"No, but there is a meeting tomorrow," Oxnard said.

Hamtaro fainted. He ran all the way here for nothing. He woke up.

"Why is everyone waiting outside?"

"Boss isn't opening the door to anyone. He is the only on inside."

Hamtaro ran to the front of the crowd. He knocked on the door.

"Boss, please open the door!"

"Hamtaro??? The door is stuck! What should I do???"

----------------------

**hope you like it so far………**


	2. The Most Embarrassing Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Chapter 2- The Most Embarrassing Moment**

Boss turned the doorknob 1 more time. It opened.

"What happened?"

"You probably didn't turn the doorknob properly," said Hamtaro.

"Oh…" He blushed.

"That's ok Boss," said Oxnard, "Everyone makes mistakes."

Boss turned to look at Bijou. She was trying not to laugh. Everyone was except Hamtaro and Oxnard. _Why do I always embarrass myself in front of Bijou? Why am I thinking Bijou? How about everyone???????_

Everyone started walking in. Some stared at Boss as they passed. They toke a seat. Now everyone seemed to have forgotten about the Boss thing. They all were having a good time, everyone except Boss. He was still thinking and blushing.

"Boss," Hamtaro whispered, "It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still blushing. What happened isn't so bad."

"You mean it?"

"Yup. Everyone does stuff embarrassing. It's part of life. I bet everyone in this whole room has an embarrassing moment."

"Do you?"

"Yup. I once thought everyone hated me so I started acting all weird and… well… I have to admit right now I am to embarrassed to tell you the rest, but it was more embarrassing then what you did."

"It was?"

"Yup."

"Thanks Hamtaro. That made me feels much better. You're a real great friend."

"Thanks, you're a great friend too."

Boss stood up.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. You all know there is a meeting tomorrow. Make sure you come on time-"

"What time?" asked Howdy.

"2:00 make sure you come. We will begin the meeting at 4:05. These following hamsters should be there. Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard. I might talk to you 3 in private for some matters. Thank you."

"I have a question. What happens if you are late? And you are in the '3 peoples list'?"

"Well we all are going to be mad at them and we will have to have the meeting the next day."

"Why can't we just have it later?"

"We won't have it later in the day because… I might get nervous or… well I just want it at 2 o' clock!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like my story so far… please tell me if I should change something and it will get more interesting so keep reading! I will write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Talkin' In Private With Bijou

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3- Talkin' In Private With Bijou**

"Everyone here?"

"Yup."

"Okay good let's get started. Bijou can you please come with me?"

"Okay…"

Boss and Bijou walked over to the corner were no-one could hear. Bijou looked up at Boss's face. _Why would Boss want to talk to me in private? _

"Bijou… what I am going to tell you might make you surprised or even upset, so if you say 'no' please don't tell anyone because I would feel very sad and this is personal "

"Boss, what is it?"

"Okay ...I-"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter was so short!


	4. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4- Broken Heart**

"Bijou I love you!"

Bijou opened her mouth in surprise. She looked over at a hamster at the table then back at Boss. She felt like crying. She bit her lip. _What??? _she thought, _what should I say? I don't like Boss I like… him. He is the brave and cute one. The one everyone likes. Should I just say 'I don't love you?' no… that would hurt his feeling. But if I run, everyone one would question Boss. I will just say that I am sorry but I don't love him. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

"Boss… I'm sorry… I… don't love you," said Bijou.

"But why?" asked Boss blinking back tears. His heart was broken. He loved Bijou for so many years and when he got the courage to tell her she says no.

"I'm sorry, I never had any feelings for you and… well… I never will."

_Oh, I hope he isn't taking that that far. I hope he is going to feel better. What should I do now??? I never said I don't love you to a guy before. I hope I wasn't that harsh,_ Bijou thought.

Boss stood still for a minute or two. Bijou couldn't take it any longer. She left. Boss felt as if she was gone forever now. He had to leave the clubhouse right now. If he didn't he would probably start crying right in front of everyone when he looks at Bijou. So he left. He went to a place where there were lots of flowers and no people or hamsters. He was alone. Where he was alone to think and cry. Where he usually went when he was sorrow. He watched a butterfly fly past him. _If only I were a butterfly. They had nothing to worry about. No telling hamsters their feelings. Especially telling the girl hamsters._

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. Please review!!!!**


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. **

**Chapter 5- The Plan**

"Bijou where's Boss?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yeah," said all the other hamsters.

"He… he wanted to go collect sunflower seeds."

"But what about the meeting?"

"Look, he…" she thought for a minute_, Should I tell them??_ "He likes me."

"What?"

"He is upset right know because I said no but don't tell him I told you all, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, here is what we will do. We have to try and make Boss feel better. He needs love. Any girl wants to pretend she likes Boss? Only for a little while?"

No one put up his or her hand.

"What was this meeting all about anyway? You know the one Boss told us to come for?" asked Howdy.

"I think it was going to be about… me and Boss getting married. I think Boss was so sure I would say yes, he called up this meeting and he said that he was going to talk to Hamtaro and Oxnard in private, probably he was going to ask them if it was a good idea marrying me and telling everyone about it," said Bijou.

"Oh, I get it!" said Hamtaro, "it was all Bosses mistake! He thought you would say yes so when you said no he got more upset! He thought that you would say yes and only yes."

"Yeah I think your right," said Oxnard.

"We don't even have to get Boss a fake date! We can just be nicer and come early everyday and maybe for a while Bijou doesn't come. Maybe some hamsters can hang with her some where else, do you all agree?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yup!" said every ham-ham.

**I hope you like the chapter… keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you!**


	6. Bijou's Love

**Chapter 6 – Bijou's Love**

The sun rose in the same place, the clubhouse's outside was the same and all the ham-ham's came in the same way. But something was missing. Something that was very important in Boss's life a few days back. Bijou. She didn't come for two weeks now. Boss was really worried. Maybe she got the flu? Maybe she decided not to come… because of him. Was she to embarrassed to come? Maybe she thought that he hated her forever now? He had to find out. He couldn't ask any ham-hams because they don't know anything about the break up. They might be suspicious.

Everyone was here now having great time. Some was gone for a walk and some were talking about the new ham game they made up. Boss looked around the room one more time in case Bijou was here in a corner. Nope.

"Hey Hamtaro!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Have you seen Bijou lately?"

"Nope. She's probably at home."

"Okay… how are you?"

"Good, why do you ask?"

"Just in case you had any questions or you wanted to talk about something that's bothering you."

"Well nothings bothering me, how about you?"

"I am fine. Hamtaro I am going to get a bit of fresh air, can you look after the clubhouse for a while?"

"Okay."

Boss left the clubhouse and walked to Bijou's house. He climbed up a tree and looked into Bijou's room. In there was a piano and on a little table was Bijou in her cage. Bijou's owner wasn't here but some girl ham-hams were with Bijou. Boss listened to their conversation.

"Do you like poor Boss?"

"No… I am in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Is he brave?" asked one of the ham-hams.

"Yes, he is so brave."

"Is he hot?"

"Yes."

"Who is he? Tell us."

"He is… Hamtaro."

Boss quickly ran away. Tears came out of his eyes. She hated him. She loved Hamtaro. That cheater Hamtaro! Why does she like him anyway? All of a sudden Boss got an idea. The idea was a very evil idea.

**Hello! Hope you liked this chapter… please tell me if I am rushing the story… please review and thanks for all the reviews I got so far…**


	7. Just A Simple Conversation

**Chapter 7 – Just A Simple Conversation**

"Hi Hamtaro!" said Bijou.

"Hi Bijou! Have you seen boss?" asked Hamtaro.

"No I haven't seen him all week! Do you think he is still sad?" she asked.

"No. He told me that he has gotten over you. I believe him. He probably has some important work," said Hamtaro.

"Do you…" said Bijou, "… want to come to the lake with me? No one wants to except me and I don't want to go alone… it would be so boring…"

"Okay, it's better than sitting here all day," he said.

"Okay! I'll meet you in front of the clubhouse in five minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

Bijou went to the washroom and checked if her bows were straight. She was finally going to go with Hamtaro on a walk to the lake! The most beautiful lake! Maybe she would get a chance to tell Hamtaro her true feelings toward him. Then she would be his girlfriend. Maybe he would even… kiss.

Bijou knew she was blushing when she thought of the word. Kiss. _Kiss. _

She went outside and saw Hamtaro waiting for her.

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I liked it though...**


	8. A Little Walk To the Lake

**Chapter 8 – A Little Walk To The Lake**

"So Bijou. How's it doing?"

"It's Boss," Bijou said. She knew Hamtaro was talking about Boss, "He doesn't even look at me! He is still mad… but why should he be? I mean, if he asked me and I sad no then I would understand if he is sad but he would be able to look and speak to me! I mean, why would he be mad?? I have a right to say no to him."

"You're right, just Boss isn't used to this kind of stuff… I mean he never told a girl about his feelings before," said Hamtaro.

"But he doesn't have to be angry and not speak to me! HE COULD AT LEAST SPEAK TO ME! HE IS JUST MAKING ME FEEL REALLY SAD AND MEAN. HE DOESN'T SPEAK TO ANYBODY THAT MUCH, HE GIVES ME DIRTY LOOKS AND HE IS GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION, EVERYONE IS FEELING SORRY FOR HIM BUT HE STILL DOESN'T SPEAK TO ANYBODY. NOW EVERYBODY WILL THINK I AM REALLY MEAN BECAUSE I SAD NO!" cried Bijou. She dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Bijou it wasn't your fault at all and you had a right to say no. Now stand up and promise me you will never blame yourself for what happened. Come on. Promise me."

Bijou stood up and looked over at Hamtaro. "You think I am such a goof ball don't you?"

"No. I would never think you were a goof ball."

"Really?"

"Never. Now promise me."

"I promise I will never blame myself for whatever happened with Boss."

"Good. Now come on, we will never get to the lake at this rate."

Bijou smiled and walked faster. **_He probably thinks I am weird for crying like that. _**

"Bijou!" someone shouted from behind them.

**A/N: Please review… I will try to write the chapter as fast as I can. **


	9. Come With Me

**Chapter 9 – Come With Me**

"Bijou!" said Boss.

"Boss? What are _you _doing here?"

"Come here Bijou."

"No! Why should I?"

"Please! Please believe me Bijou! I… I need to show you something very important. It's about our relationship."

"I already know our relationship. Two friends."

"Just come here! If you don't… I will have to force you over here."

"I am not going to come with you _anywhere_! And just try and force me! You can't lay a paw on me!"

"Just watch me." Boss ran up and grabbed Bijou's arm. Hamtaro pushed him away.

"Leave her _alone_," he said.

"Stay out of this Hamtaro!" shouted Boss. He was still holding Bijou.

"I said leave her alone!" Hamtaro grabbed Boss's paw and yanked it off Bijou's arm. He then pushed him away.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Boss, "Hamtaro… you were supposed to be my friend! Today you have proven me wrong." Then he left.

"Are you ok?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yes," Bijou said then started to cry, "Why? Why is this happening to me? Now Boss hates _you_ too! It's all _my _fault. I should have gone with him. He probably never meant any harm."

"No Bijou. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. You were right. Boss could have done anything with you if you went with him. Don't forget he is still angry at you."

"Yeah (sob) but (sob) what could he have done to me? All (sob) I did was make him hate you too!"

"Bijou don't cry. I think you did what was right. Boss will probably forget what happened and still be my friend tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Are you sure he is going to forgive you?" asked Bijou. She had stopped crying.

"Positive."

"Well we better hurry and go home."

"Yes. Bye Bijou."

"Bye, Hamtaro."

They went their separate ways. Bijou left and Hamtaro right.

Bijou's POV

_I can't believe I cried! Hamtaro probably thought I was a crybaby! He totally hates me. And that Boss! He ruined everything! I bet if Boss didn't interfere, Hamtaro would have asked me out already. I wouldn't be walking home right now. I would be resting my head on Hamtaro's shoulder watching that sunset with him. Still I can't help wondering why Boss wanted me? And why I didn't just go with him. Somehow, when Boss told me to come with him I felt a strange feeling inside me. My brain kept telling me don't go with him. It was very strange… I wonder why I was telling myself that if I went with Boss I would be in great danger and no one would be there to help me. I would be trapped forever. _

I climbed up the tree near my room window and jumped into my room from my window. There was no one inside. I was not late. Then I heard it. Someone was calling for me. It was my owner. I quickly ran into my cage. Then the door opened. A young girl with brown long hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She was crying. She went and sat down on the stool for the piano.

"Bijou, oh Bijou where are you?" she asked. Bijou wanted to shout out for her but of course she didn't hear her. She came out of she cage and ran up on top of the girl's piano. She moved until she was right in front of her.

"Bijou! Oh Bijou I was so worried! I didn't know where you were! Oh I am so glad I found you… oh wait! You found me, you smart hamster!" she cried as she picked up Bijou and gave her a small hug.

**A/N: Why did Boss want Bijou? Does Hamtaro like Bijou? Or… does Oxnard? Find out in the next few chapters! And please review! Thank you for all the reviews people!**


	10. Feelings

**Chapter 10 – Feelings**

"Hamtaro I need to talk to you," said Bijou. Everyone was at the clubhouse doing whatever he or she wanted. It was a Monday morning. Bijou and Hamtaro walked out of the clubhouse. It was a clear day. No clouds in view. It was a very beautiful day.

"What is it Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. He sounded very worried.

"I think that last Friday we were being very mean to Boss," said Bijou, "I should have gone with him. He wouldn't have done anything to me. I know he wouldn't. Why would he? He loves me, didn't he?"

Hamtaro thought for a minute. The scene was playing in his head. Then he said, "Bijou, I don't know whether you should have gone with him or not. All I know is that he could have hurt you. Inside his heart he knows it is not your fault but he is listening to his head- that is telling him it is your entire fault. It's telling him that he is your boss and that you should've said yes to him. That you like him but you lied because you wanted to see him make a fool of himself."

"But Hamtaro! How are you sure he is thinking all that? What if you are wrong and Boss is thinking something way different?" asked Bijou. She looked very worried.

"I am only guessing. He might not even know what he is thinking. He is probably doing what he thinks is right."

**Boss's POV**

I need to do something. I need to go somewhere. What is happening to me? Every time I look at Bijou and want to say sorry, I feel angry with her and can't control myself. I feel it is all her fault all this happened. Why is this happening? Why couldn't she just say yes and get it over with? A small voice in his head said, "Because she doesn't love you." NO! She loves me! You're wrong! You always say that!

"Boss?"

I looked up. It was Hamtaro.

"Go away Hamtaro! I don't want to speak to you!" I shouted at him then looked away.

"I only came to say that everyone is worried about you and that in fifteen minutes the meeting is going to start," said Hamtaro.

"I did order any meeting!" said Boss.

"I did," said Bijou, who walked up behind Hamtaro. "And you will be there no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I never updated for so long! I was working on my other stories and I never got the time! I'll be finishing this story soon. I will write the next chapter A.S.A.P.! REVIEW! Oh and I also am sorry I put the chapter so short. **


	11. Gone

**Chapter 11- Gone**

I entered the clubhouse, and for the first time, I was nervous. There was going to be, for the first time, a meeting that he didn't organize. Bijou, usually shy and friendly, organized it. The truth was, Boss didn't expect her to be brave enough.

The atmosphere inside was worse than in his room. Everyone was fiddling with something and very quiet. Bijou was nowhere in sight. I sighed; there was no way of talking her out of this now. I sat down in my usual seat at the big table. When he sat down I felt everyone's eyes on me. It was obvious they didn't know Bijou was the one who organized this meeting.

Someone opened the door again. I looked over and saw Bijou. She looked the same as ever just… more serious. She didn't have that lovely smile she put on when she entered the clubhouse. Some of the other hamsters opened their mouth to say something but shut it again. Bijou took the last spot at the table she looked around for a minute then took a deep breath. She didn't look at me once.

"You all might be wondering, why was there even a meeting? Well let's start for the beginning of the whole problem and you all will figure out the purpose of the meeting," said Bijou in a loud, clear voice, "Remember the meeting a month ago? The one where Boss asked me to marry him? How I said no and that I didn't love him? Let's begin there. You all know I said no to his question and he got upset. I respect that, of course one would feel upset when he was let down by his love.

"We all tried to cheer him up, make him feel loved and I didn't come to the clubhouse for a few days. We all agreed that it would make him feel much better. But something different happened.

"He gradually felt more and more mad at me. I was sad, of course. Everyone knew that. But what everyone didn't know is that that hamster sitting in Boss's chair isn't Boss at all. He is a robot. The real Boss ran away or something. He hasn't been drinking or eating for a week already. I am sure that isn't him." Everyone looked at me.

"He looks like Boss," said Hamtaro.

"Yeah," agreed Oxnard.

"There's only one way to find out," said Hamtaro.

Oxnard left and came back with a bucket of water. Hamtaro took the bucket from him and dumped it on my he-

**&&&((&$$&&&&#$#&#&#$&$&&**

**Bijou's POV**

I watched as Hamtaro dumped the bucket of water on the fake Boss's head. For a second he looked alright- then there was a loud hiss and the fake Boss fell on the floor. Everyone was staring at him for a second. When they realized what just happened they looked back at me, shocked.

"How did you know?" asked Hamtaro, looking very proud at me.

I blushed. "Well him not eating started to make me suspicious. I found out he wasn't a hamster especially when he didn't want the sunflower seed. So I took the risk and called the meeting."

"Wow," said Pashmina.

"But then… where is the _real _Boss?" asked Maxwell.

"He could be anywhere," said Hamtaro, "But we're sure he is not at someone's house because he doesn't have a relative. He should be in a forest somewhere."

"We need to find him." Everyone agreed.

-

**A/N: I'm almost done the story… review! **


	12. Troubles and Love

**Chapter 12- Troubles and Love**

_Why did this happen to me?_

Boss sat on the flat ground throwing rocks into the water. He was sitting next to something covered with a cloth. It was the same size as Boss.

_If Bijou never said no, then I would never had have to make this. _

The birds sang. I was too sad to sing with them. I picked up a beautiful shell next to me. I rubbed it with my paw. It was beautiful. Just like Bijou.

I hope this works… 

I looked up at the thing covered with a cloth. Nobody cares about me, he realized. If they did care about me, they would know that the Boss in the clubhouse is really fake! What did I ever see in those hamsters anyway? All they need is my clubhouse… not me. If they really were my friends, they would know how I feel right now.

I heard something… it was like… a hamster eating at sunflower seed! I quickly grabbed the shell and the thing under the cloth and ran for it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Bijou's POV**

"He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me … he loves me not…he loves me!" I pulled off the last petal. "He loves me!" I exclaimed.

"Who loves you?" Pashmina asked, entering the room.

"Uhh… no one!" I said. She dropped the stem.

"Whatever," said Pashmina, "Where did Howdy go? I told him to come with me to find Boss but he disappeared."

"I don't know," I said. Pashmina left the room without another word. I sat there for a few seconds then left too.

"Oxnard and I just came a couple seconds ago. We couldn't find Boss anywhere. We told all the hamsters around and most of them agreed to keep a look out for him. Some of them, the ones Boss probably knew the most, even agreed to go out and look for him," said Hamtaro as he drank the cold water I got for him.

"I'm exhausted," said Oxnard, "Hamtaro and I will only get a few hours sleep since we have to go out searching in the evening too. Of course, we will return before midnight but right now we will not sleep very much even though we are tired."

"Can't you just go out looking once a day?" I asked, "You hamsters will be so tired all the time! Won't the humans be curious to why you are so tired when you were supposed to be in the cage all day?"

"I know Bijou, but those are the times we are supposed to be searching and don't you want to find Boss?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yes, but-"

"Well that's settled! C'mon Oxnard, I think I found the perfect place…" They walked away leaving me still worried.

**A/N: Review!**

**I have nothing to say. I am really bored.**

**It's summer break!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! **


	13. Missing Howdy

**Chapter 13- Missing Howdy**

Where is Howdy?

Nobody knew. Where could he have gone? Some think he might have found Boss or got lost himself but we aren't sure.

Bijou's POV

"Bijou!" called Pashmina. I came out of Boss's room.

"Yes, Pashmina?" Pashmina seemed very happy and excited. She pushed me back into Boss's room and when we both were in there she closed the door and started giggling. I stared at her curious. _Why was she so excited?_

She took a deep breath. "Bijou! You know how Hamtaro never told us when his birthday is because he doesn't want a huge party?"

I nodded.

"Well I found out when his birthday is! When he and Oxnard were going out to look for Boss two hours ago, I heard him tell Oxnard that his birthday was next Wednesday!"

I grinned, "We can arrange a party for him!"

"But… without Boss? We might not even find a time where everyone would be here and not searching for Boss and now Howdy," said Pashmina.

"But we have to celebrate his birthday!" Just then the door opened.

Hamtaro's POV

I sat on the hot sand. Water was washing my feet. Oxnard was next to me.

"Boss…" he said. I looked over at him. "We won't find him. We searched everywhere. Now even Howdy is missing… I don't know what to feel… happy or sad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to feel. I can't be happy that Boss is gone because that wouldn't be right. And I can't feel sad because it was Boss's own fault. Look at all that he did to poor Bijou. He gave the poor girl such a hard time."

"I agree with you. I don't even know what I am feeling. I'm not happy… but I'm not sad… "

"Do you think we will find him?" asked Oxnard.

"Maybe… but the world is so big…"

"Some say the world is a very small place."

"It depends. It can be small… and it could be very big if it wanted to."

"I think it is very big right now. I wish it was small."

I said nothing. I didn't know what else to say. Oh, Boss! Where are you?

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I was working on my other stories… **

**Please review and tell me what you think, I really want to know. **


	14. The Robot

**Chapter 14- The Robot**

I opened the door of Boss's bedroom. It has already been weeks since I last saw Boss… I hope he's all right…

I went and sat on his bed. A tear rolled down my cheek. If anything happened to Boss I'll never forgive myself. So many things have happened and so quickly. Only two months ago I was a normal hamster getting ready to go to a usual meeting, talking to my girlfriends about my crush on Hamtaro… it seems so long ago.

I heard the door creak open. I quickly wiped my tears away and put on a fake smile. I looked to see who had come. I could hardly believe my eyes! There stood Boss looking slightly thinner and dirtier. He had a weird expression on his face… he had never looked at me like that before. He looked mad and crazy… like he loved me so much… in a weird crazy way. By his expression alone I'm terrified. I got off the bed and stepped as far away as I could from him. He was blocking the door so I couldn't run out.

"My darling Bijou…" he whispered in a loud evil way. "So nice to see you." He took a step toward me. I'm so scared I can't even talk.

"I loved you so much… so much…" he continued, "Why didn't you love me? I could have given you everything you wanted. This tree house, freedom from your human owner or master, which ever you prefer to call them.

"Yet no… you didn't accept my proposal, you didn't understand my love. I found out that all those times I thought you loved me but you loved that Hamtaro! Remember all those times you daydreamed during meetings? I thought you were looking at me… I realized that all those times you were looking at _him," _said Boss.

I opened my mouth but closed it again. I want to scream but I also wanted to know what he was going to do.

"That is why I made something so wonderful that will make you love me very much since you chose not to love me yourself. With this invention you will never stop loving me." I stared at him, my eyes wide. _Invention? Loving him forever? How could he do that? _I thought. Boss exited the room and came back with a… robot. He was all grey and had arms and legs. He had 2 feet and 2 hands. His body was an oval shape. On his belly was a small button. His head was a square shape. He had only 1 eye. He had no mouth or nose or ears. There was an antenna on the top of his head.

"This is loveleen3900, the love robot. By clicking this red button,"(he pointed to the big red button on the controller in his hand), "a beam will shoot out of his eye at you. You will be in deep love with the first hamster you see, who obviously will be me, seeing that nobody else is in the room. I'll tell you more about this machine just because I really want to tell you. If the first person you see is someone you already love and it is true love, then this machine would not work. If you are already shoot by the beam and you try using it again on yourself it wouldn't make you in love with next person you see, instead you would be back to normal. Isn't it a fabulous machine?" said Boss. I just stared at him. I wanted to run but I couldn't, Boss was blocking the door. He waited for me to speak, so I did.

"Boss what you're doing isn't good. This isn't how people are supposed to fall in love. Besides, why would you want someone you know only loves you because you shot him or her with this machine. Would you like it?"

He ignored me. "In a moment I will press this button and you will be mine forever." He slowly moved his paw towards the red button. My own paws were sweaty. I was paralysed with fear.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BOSS!" I automatically turned my head to see who was at the door behind Boss even though I already knew who it was from his voice. Hamtaro. My rescuer. Boss turned around quickly.

"Hamtaro!" Boss and I said at the same time. When I said it I sounded relived. Boss said it in great disgust.

The fight began! Boss tried punching Hamtaro but Hamtaro caught his fist in midair. Hamtaro punched Boss. Boss punched Hamtaro. Hamtaro kicked Boss. Boss kicked Hamtaro. Hamtaro bit Boss. Boss tried to bit Hamtaro but Hamtaro hit him in the stomach. Boss fell on to the floor. Blood was everywhere. I was crying. "Bijou, go from here!" shouted Hamtaro, but I didn't want to leave Hamtaro there. I had to help, but how? I looked over at the machine. I knew what I had to do. Looking around or something hard I saw Boss's shovel. I quickly grabbed it and ran over to the machine. Boss yelled, "NO! STOP!" but I didn't listen to him. I raised the shovel high over my head and hit the machine. Hard. Pieces flew everywhere. I hit it again. It was destroyed.

Boss and Hamtaro's fight stopped. Boss was on the floor staring at the machine. "No…" he whispered. "It's gone… all my hard work… it's destroyed." Hamtaro and I just stared at him. Boss got to his feet and walked over to the machine. When Boss got near me I ran to Hamtaro and rapped my arms around him. Boss picked up the big red button and quietly walked to the door. "Bye Bijou. Remember my love and me forever. You will never see me again. If we do meet I will pretend that I never knew you. Do not try and find me. We are now strangers." And he left the room. "Bye," I quietly said wiping my tears away. I looked up at Hamtaro. Blood was dripping down his face. We stood in silence.

**Epilogue**

Hamtaro and Bijou are happily married and have 3 baby hamsters, Victoria, Marie, and Benjamin. They remembered Boss and what happened. They never met him again. Hamtaro was the new boss in the clubhouse. Together they faced many more troubles but they weren't as big. The rest of the club members didn't know exactly what happened in Boss's room but they never asked. Hamtaro's birthday party was great! Everyone had fun and that was when Hamtaro proposed to Bijou. Howdy was found. He got lost when he was trying to find Boss.

**THE END. **

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry I never updated for such a long time I was very lazy. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter please review!!! I'm very happy this story is finally done!**_


End file.
